pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Breakthrough/Concepts
This page contains art and concepts of Plants vs. Zombies Breakthrough. Please note that these are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, information about plants, zombies, and worlds. If you want to see upcoming plants, zombies and worlds, see Plants vs. Zombies Breakthrough/Upcoming Content. Player's House Levels/Ideas Player's Backyard If you didn't know, Player's House has 16 day levels and 16 night levels. It was planned for the tutorial world to have 8 Backyard levels (Which would mean 40 levels in total), with a water lane in the middle of the lawn. There were two plants planned for this bit, being Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp. There were also 3 planned zombies, Ducky Tube Zombie and their variants, Snorkel Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie. The part was scrapped for unknown reasons. Plants Chomper Chomper from the Plants vs. Zombies series was originally going to be in this game, but was scrapped as it would be too powerful for a tutorial world. It would of costed 175 sun, a boost of sun from the original and a mediocre recharge. Lily Pad Scrapped with the Player's Backyard idea, Lily Pad allowed players to plant plants on the water lane. It would of costed 0 and had a mediocre recharge. Tangle Kelp Scrapped with the Player's Backyard idea, Tangle Kelps could be planted on water lanes and they dragged zombies underwater. It would of costed 50 and had a sluggish recharge. Zombies Ducky Tube Zombie Scrapped with the Player's Backyard idea, Ducky Tube Zombies could go on the water lane. It would have 12, 22 and 62 health for their variants. They're speed would be slow. Snorkel Zombie Scrapped with the Player's Backyard idea, Snorkel Zombies in water lane could not be hurt, but it pops up to eat and can be hit then. It would have 10 health and they're speed would be basic. Dolphin Rider Zombie Scrapped with the Player's Backyard idea, Dolphin Rider Zombies would be like Pole Vaulting Zombies, jumping over the first plant it encounters, but only in the water lane. It would of had the same stats as the Pole Vaulter, 18 health and a Speedy/Basic speed. Planned Zombot Battle Scrapped with the Player's Backyard idea, there was supposed to be a different Zombot battle. It would be in Night, similar to the normal Zombot battle, but it would be in the Backyard too. Another planned Zombot battle would start off on the Player's House lawn when it was day, only using Player's House day plants (Peashooter, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Repeater, Stunion, Root Shield and Snow Pea). When it takes a lot of damage, it will turn to night and you could now use Puff-shroom and Fume-shroom (Both shrooms would be very common and the day plants being rarer to get). When it takes a lot of damage in this mode, it will jump over the house, leaving all the plants on the lawn behind. The zombot would land on the backyard and you would continue the battle there. Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp can be used in this area. When it takes a lot of damage in this mode, then Dr. Zomboss would give up and fly across in the distance. This would start the story. Frantic Farmyard Only one plant was planned for Frantic Farmyard, the rest was normal (yes, there were no zombies scrapped from this world) Tall-nut Tall-nut was the only planned plant for Frantic Farmyard until being replaced by Haystack. It would cost the same and have the same recharge as it's PvZ2 counterpart, but would have a higher defense from 8000, to 9000. Raggedy Rainforest A few plants were planned for this world. Maunka Maunka was planned from the start of the game. It would lob honey that would slow down zombies and it could shoot a big honey blob, stopping the zombie in place. It would cost 150 and would have a mediocre recharge. Wildberries Wildberries fire berries down three lanes, these would deal 2NDS and would be 2 times as slower than a Peashooter. This plant was replaced by Threepeater. It would cost 300 and would have a fast recharge. Bubble-Gum Bubble-Gum's like Maunka's was planned from the start of the game. It would fire bubbles every 10 seconds. These bubble's would divert zombies to other lanes. It would cost 150 and would have a fast recharge. It was scrapped to be too underpowered. Volcanic Panic! Volcanic Panic! was originally going to have Snapdragon and Cold Snapdragon as plants, but they were scrapped because Dragonfruit and Cold Dragonfruit's abilities, as they are different from Snapdragon and Cold Snapdragon's. Jalapeno was also going to be in the world, but that was put as a premium plant and replaced with Coldberry. Unused Worlds Untitled Snow World There was data for a world called just 'snow'. Nothing else existed in this world, just it's map-selection data. It was possibly the fourth world before Volcanic Panic!. When the creators at Popcap were asked about this world, it was the world that Winter Melon was to appear in, and a plant by the name of Snow-Corn. It is unknown why it was scrapped.